


Ravenlocks and the Three Bears

by SerenaJones



Series: Six Couples Arc 3 [1]
Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Goldilocks and the Three Bears Fusion, Body Hair, Coffee Shops, Fairy Tale Challenge 2021, Hirsute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Otogi loves two things: coffee and bears. Welcome to Tri Medvedya Coffee shop. Written for the Fairy Tale Challenge 2021
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Nosaka Miho
Series: Six Couples Arc 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183367
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fairy Tale Challenge 2021





	Ravenlocks and the Three Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 - Modern / foursome

Tri Medvedya Coffee was a warm and inviting shop. Upon opening the door, it smelled of coffee, chocolate, cinnamon, and something baking. Its decor was taken from a mountain cabin with rough hewn tables, cozy couches, and two fireplaces. On its walls hung snowshoes, skiis, and photos of snowy vistas far from the city.

None of that mattered to Otogi as much as their mobile app and instant pick-up service. Order and pay via app, walk in, grab your coffee, and leave.

At least, that was the plan. And it typically worked. Otogi came at least twice a week. For the last year, Tri Medvedya was what kept him moving. The coffee.

Not Honda, the Russo-Japanese bear that ran the shop.

Otogi had a thing for bears. Had always had one. Even in primary school, his first crush had been a girl with a unibrow. In high school, he discovered boys had more hair than girls. By college, he learned the word 'hirsute', stopped worrying about gender, and looked for people who didn't use razors.

He was a classic pretty boy himself. He'd tried the bearded look but couldn't get more than peach fuzz on his upper lip. He could go a month without shaving before he had even a 5 o’clock shadow. His legs were smoother than most girls. When he realized he would never be a manly man, he reversed course, and doubled down on bishie.

Honda, however, was a dreamboat in fur. Tall, dark, thick. Muscular, hairy arms. Deep voice, deep eyes, and a luxuriant, well-groomed beard. Not so long it looked like some wild man or like he just got back from camping. The kind you could imagine tickling your thighs. Or the back of your neck.

The kind that was currently not visible.

Otogi came to an abrupt stop as he entered the shop. It had never been empty before. No customers was odd, but not unheard of. Honda, or one of the women - sisters? friends? girlfriends? - were always at the counter, however.

"Hello?" he called out. "Honda?"

Silence replied.

The shop wasn't that big. It only took a moment to determine he was alone.

But, there were three coffees on the prepaid shelf.

He glanced around again, and at his watch. "Hello? Ok, I'm taking my coffee."

The scrawl on the cups was illegible. Finally he just picked one and sipped. "Gaaaahhh!" He put the cup back. "Who ever ordered that, deserves it! Tastes like liquid shit."

He looked at the other two. He glanced at the door. He selected another cup and sipped. "Uggghh! Now I have diabetes." He picked up the third cup and sipped. "Well, not mine, but at least I can drink it." He took another sip. "Ok, I'm going, bye-bye!"

Before Otogi could reach the door, however, his phone rang.

"God damn it," he huffed. He fished the device out of his pocket. "Yes? What? This is coffee time."

The difference, he thought, between himself and other executives he knew was that he didn't consider everyone at his company useless. In fact, most of his staff only called him when there really was something they needed.

Just not during coffee time. Otogi was a different kind of bear during coffee time.

The voice droned on and Otogi dropped into the nearest chair. Which felt like a steel beam. He tried to focus on the conversation while moving to another, more comfortable chair. The armchair sucked him in like a black hole. "What? Yes, I'm listening." He moved to a third chair that was perfect. Soft but supportive.

Which of course shattered, depositing him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ahhh! What? No. The chair broke." He took a large gulp of coffee and noticed the balcony. He'd never realized there was a second floor before.

"Let me call you back."

There was a spiral staircase near the back that Otogi had also never noticed before. Then again, this was most likely the longest he'd ever been in the store.

Upstairs was a large bedroom and what he thought was a wall was actually a screen blocking the view of three beds. He sat on the nearest and tried to dial, but had no signal. He rolled his eyes, skipped the second bed, and sat on the third next to the window.

He called the office back and finished the call. It was a long one, so he got comfortable.

Maybe too comfortable.

* * *

“Who left the door unlocked?” Honda opened the shop door as he removed his tie. His suit jacket quickly followed it to the floor.

“You were the last one out,” Anzu pointed out. “Where is the closed sign?” She wore a black pant suit.

Miho was the last to enter, also wearing black. “At least that’s out of the way. I think Grandma would like the new blend.”

“Speaking of, tell me we remembered to make some before we left for the service.” Anzu asked, picking up Honda’s clothes.

“On the counter,” Miho replied.  
“Not seeing them,” Honda said. “Oh over here. Mine. Zuzu. Did you make a cup for yourself, Mimi?”

“Of course!”

“Not seeing it.”

“Gross!” Anzu yelled. “There’s lipstick on the lid!”

“What?” Miho joined them at the counter. “How?”

“Mine, too.” Honda said. “The stack over here looks ok, though.”

“Maybe someone was here while we were gone.” Miho looked thoughtful. “I definitely made three coffees before we left.”

“On the table,” Anzu said, pointing.

“Ah.” Honda went over and picked up the cup. “Mimi. Empty. And we need to replace one of the rush-seat chairs.” He picked up the lattice-work seat back.

“Oh come on!” Miho shouted, rushing over. “Those were a limited close-out! I’ll never find another one.”

“We could get more armchairs.” Anzu removed the lid and eyed her coffee. She took a cautious sip. “They still make the model.”

“No,” Honda and Miho chimed together. “Too expensive,” Honda added. “We can get a dozen of the stools for the same price.” He took a gulp from his cup.

“Might as well paint cinder blocks,” Anzu huffed. “Well, the till is locked up. It doesn’t look like anything was taken or really damaged. Well, other than your coffee and your chair. Why don’t we change clothes, clean up, and open for lunch?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Honda moved toward the stairs. “Don’t forget to lock the door, granola girl!”

“Oh My God,” Miho huffed and stomped to the door. “You forget to shave your legs one time and all of a sudden you're a grizzly!” She locked the door and went to the counter. “Pick on Zuzu - she hasn’t shaved since high school!”

“Pants are your friend.” Anzu grinned.

Honda suddenly came halfway down the stairs. “Guys!” He barked in a semi-whisper. “Come here! I found who drank your coffee!”

“What!”

“Who?”

“Shhh! Quiet, or you’ll wake sleeping beauty.” He chuckled. “You’ll never guess.”

* * *

“Of course he’s on my bed!” Miho gripped.

“Wouldn’t complain if he was on mine,” Anzu snickered.

“Question is, what do we do with him?” Honda sighed. “Not that I don’t have a couple ideas.”

Lying on Miho’s bed, was a tall, slender man with long black hair. He wore a silk shirt and dress pants, and was very familiar to all three of Tri Medvedya's employees. He was their favorite regular.

Otogi abruptly realized he was hearing voices, and they were not coming from a phone.

He opened his eyes to see three people. Honda, in a half-open dress shirt with chest hair peeking out from his undershirt. Beside him on one side was the brown-haired woman looking stern and on the other was the one with the light purple dye job looking annoyed.

“Well,” he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "This is awkward.” He yawned.

“I don’t suppose you want to explain why you’re in my bed?”

“Looking at those legs? Hoping I’ll get lucky,” Otogi quipped.

“Everyone’s a comedian!” Miho groaned. “Yes! I have leg hair! So what? Zuzu has pits like a forest!”

Otogi arched an eyebrow. “Does she? This place just keeps getting better.”

Anzu gave him a long look. “I'm really not sure. Are you just being funny, or are you seriously into hirsute?”

"It's soft, it tickles, and I'll never get busted for underage."

"Huh." She continued to stare at him.

Otogi wasn't sure if she was about to light into him, or was holding him for the police. "Look, I came to get my daily coffee which I needed desperately because I got no sleep last night. I got a call and came up here to take it, and I guess I just drifted off." She kept staring. "Ok. Look, I'll pay for the damages -"

"And the coffees you left lipstick on."

He nodded. "And the two extra coffees - which were awful, by the way."

"You don't sound repentant." She shook her head. "We can't let you think breaking and entering is acceptable."

"Breaking and entering?! The door was unlocked!"

"Huh." Anzu continued to stare. "Baby."

"Yes, Mama?" Miho bowed.

"Go close the shop for the day. Hurry back."

"Yes, Mama." She rushed out.

"Papa."

"Yes, Mama?" Honda bowed.

"Strip. Slowly."

"Yes, Mama." He began unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way.

"Time to show not-so-Goldilocks why bear baiting is illegal." Anzu smiled.


End file.
